


Fabricated Dimension

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eldritch, How Do I Tag, Other, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I created my very own dimension and I'm super stoked about this!





	Fabricated Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the extended silence, I've been dealing with stuff and things, and well I think my writer's block may finally be cured... I hope it is anyway

**Fabricated Dimension**  
Name: Ooquette  
Year: 2465  
Inhabitants: Animalistic humanoids  
Creator: Blasimah

**What is Blasimah?**  
Blasimah is an eldritch being who was born from a collision between two dying stars and often appears as a towering five-eyed humanoid. Her true form is an incomprehensible space anomaly that drives anyone mad if they stare too long.

**Creating Ooquette.**  
Ooquette was formed after Blasimah tore open a rift and breathed life into the void on the other side. It was out of sheer boredom and the need to dominate something that she did this.

**Ooquette’s Inhabitants**  
Ooquette’s inhabitants are animalistic humanoids that have a multitude of eyes and/or limbs. They were molded from a mixture of clay, stone, and dust.

Eye colors: Green, blue, black, purple

Skin colors: Varying shades of the rainbow

Hair colors: Black or white or a combination of the two

Blasimah’s chosen form is the only one with gold eyes, red hair, and tan skin. She’s also the only one who stands a staggering sixteen feet tall. Her advisor is another that was created differently; he has skin as pale as the moon, four black and purple eyes, and white hair.

**The Flora and Fauna of Ooquette.**  
Ooquette is home to deadly flora and even deadlier fauna. Since thick forests make up a good portion of the dimension, the inhabitants are constantly having to do battle with both.

Flora includes off-color grasses, trees that hiss and growl, and plants that eat anyone who get’s too close.

Fauna includes bizarre beasts with massive teeth and talon-like claws that come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and colors.

Among the more deadlier ones, there are edible plants and animals.

**A day in a life in Ooquette.**  
From the time they wake up, the inhabitants are carrying out backbreaking tasks all while combating the flora and fauna. Periodic breaks are allowed but anyone caught taking longer than twenty minutes or so, are usually punished.

**Why is it called Ooquette?**  
Ooquette was among the first words that were deciphered upon first meeting Blasimah before she took on another form. The inhabitants took this as to mean that, that was the name of their home.

Ooquette actually means home or place of origin

**Mating and choosing a mate.**  
We all know how the story goes, but unlike Earth, all pairings must be approved by Blasimah.

**Who’s in charge when Blasimah isn’t around?**  
Blasimah is almost always around but the rare times she goes off to do something elsewhere, she leaves her advisor in charge of things. Her advisor is Malikai and was created specifically to serve her will.

**What languages are spoken in Ooquette?**  
Blasimah watched Earth for awhile and decided that those of her dimension should speak a language that could be easily understood - English. But she also taught the language of the ancient ones among other forbidden tongues.

**What holidays do they observe?**  
Only one and that is the Festival of Blasimah. It takes place on the very day the dimension was breathed into existence.

**What Usually Goes on at the Festival of Blasimah?**  
The festival usually lasts for three days during which time prisoners or traitors are executed by Blasimah herself. There is music and dancing and the consumption of a lot of bizarre yet delicious foods afterward.

**Have humans ever found their way into Ooquette?**  
Only one. A scientist by name of Edward Rottmere managed to somehow open a portal that lead straight to Ooquette. Blasimah allowed him to explore but only if he promised not to bring any more humans there. Edward agreed and when he returned to Earth, he made sure to destroy the entirety of his work.

**What was Edward’s relationship with Blasimah?**  
The short time Edward was there, he and Blasimah formed a sort of friendship but ended it once they realized it wouldn’t work out at all.

**Is Edward still alive?**  
Sadly, he died at the ripe old age of 97. Blasimah attended his funeral in disguise even though she promised herself she wouldn’t go near the Earth again.

**Does Blasimah have any heirs?**  
None yet. She’s bidding her time and is in no real hurry to create someone to take her place.

**Can Blasimah even have kids?**  
Not in the general sense, but she can easily create someone in her image.

**Is Blasimah the only one the inhabitants of Ooquette worship?**  
No. They worship other eldritch beings but only with Blasimah’s approval.

**How long do they live?**  
The inhabitants lead relatively long lifespans and only die when they decide to or when Blasimah gets angry.

**Is Blasimah evil?**  
Not exactly. She’s more chaotic neutral than anything, but she does have quite the temper.

**Final Notes**  
The day Blasimah get’s bored and tired of Ooquette, she will create an heir and leave them in charge. Then she’ll leave to create another more diverse dimension.

It may sound cold, but Blasimah does as she pleases.


End file.
